Requiem for a Dream
by Wyaline
Summary: Après la mort de leurs parents,Sora et Roxas,deux jumeaux,décident de fuguer.Ils sont vites recueillis par deux inconnus,Riku et Axel...Mais qui sont ils exactement? RikuSora Hiatus
1. Prologue

Coucou !! Vala ma petite fanfic KH ) C'est dommage qu'il y en ai si peu en français, mais la plupart sont géniales P

Celle-ci se passe dans les environs du Moyen-Âge, on va dire

Le couple principal est le RikuXSora, mais il y en aura sûrement d'autres comme le RokuNami, le CloudXTifa, Le ZackXAérith, le TidusYuna ou du SquallRinoa…Je verrais bien au fur et à mesure )

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Requiem for a Dream**

_Prologue_

_« Brûlé… Tout est brûlé… »_

La pluie tombante éteignait le feu qui avait pris possession de la petite maison, sous le regard horrifié des deux frères.

_« J'y crois pas…tout…en fumé…Tout est partit…Papa…Maman… »_

Les jeunes garçons se remettaient lentement du choc…

Revenant d'une longue promenade en forêt pour ramener des fraises des bois à leur mère, l'orage avait soudainement éclaté. Ils s'étaient dépêchés de rentrer chez eux…

Mais il n'y avait plus de ''chez eux ''.

La foudre avait frappé la maison, la réduisant en cendres ainsi que les deux êtres qui étaient resté dedans : les parents des jumeaux.

_« Non…Non…__**NON**__ !!! »_

Le déclic s'était produit dans la tête du brun, le faisant se rendre compte de sa situation. Ses parents étaient morts et il était désormais seul avec son frère… C'était impossible. C'était simplement un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller plein de sueur sur ce qui lui servait de lit… C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Et pourtant…Non. Il était toujours là, devant la maison de son enfance, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

La réaction de son frère avait déclenché les larmes du blond. Lui aussi avait du mal à y croire. Le regard vide, il contemplait ce qu'il restait de la demeure de ses souvenirs. Seul la question de son frère le tira de sa rêverie.

«- Roxas… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je… Je suppose que… Non. Je ne sais vraiment pas…

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous envoyer dans un orphelinat ? »

Cette question le fit soudainement réagir. Non. Jamais il n'irait dans un orphelinat ! Son ancienne maison n'était certes pas du luxe, mais valait mieux que l'orphelinat qui était comme sa maison… Avec 20 fois plus de personnes.

« -Ça, jamais ! Je refuse… De me retrouver là-dedans !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? Les gens ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte qu'il y a le feu et s'ils nous trouvent, on sera obligés d'y aller !

- On va fuguer… Il suffit de faire croire qu'on a brûlé avec…

-Mais… Nos cadavres…

-On va fuguer ! C'est les deux seules solutions : la fugue ou l'orphelinat ! Soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu attends qu'ils te trouvent !

-Roxas…

-A toi de voir, Sora. »

Sora marqua un temps de réflexion, avant de lever ses yeux encore mouillés de larmes vers son frère et de lui répondre :

_« Allons-y. »_

Et ils partirent, laissant derrière brûler derrière eux les plus beaux moments de leur vie et leur enfance avec.

Reviews ? 3


	2. Chapitre 1:Rencontre du Destin

Vala le chap. 1 :-)

**_Bablog:_** Oui,je sais que c'était un peu court, mais en même temps,c'est un prologue, et pas un chapitre complet :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Requiem for a Dream**_

_**Chapitre I :**_

_**Rencontre du Destin**_

Sora ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'apprêtant à les protéger des premiers rayons du soleil. Mais il n'y en avait aucun. Juste de la pluie, énormément de pluie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui pour voir Roxas, son jumeau, endormi par terre. Il se rappela de l'après-midi précédente, cette après-midi où la foudre avait réduit leur maison en cendres, ainsi que la vie de leurs parents… Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient à la gorge. Leur vie s'était écroulée en quelques minutes et ils avaient fuit l'éventualité d'avoir un foyer, certes inconfortable et limité, mais ils avaient fuit l'éventualité de dormir sur autre chose que la boue sur laquelle ils s'étaient endormis la nuit venue…

Quelle heure était-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il faisait assez sombre, mais l'horizon était orangé… L'aube ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il reposa sa tête sur le sol boueux, tentant de trouver le sommeil et espérant ne jamais se réveiller…

XxXxXxX

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour la 2e fois. Le soleil était haut maintenant et la pluie avait stoppée, le laissant trempé et sale. Le brun regarda à côté de lui pour regarder son frère. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pris de panique, il se releva soudainement en criant.

« Rooooxaaaaasss ! Roxas ! **ROXAS **! »

Sora courut dans les environs, hurlant toujours le nom de son frère. Non, pas lui aussi ! La seule personne qui lui était chère et qui était toujours de ce monde venait de disparaître également. Il s'arrêta et tomba sur ses genoux, les larmes reluisants de nouveau sur son visage… Le peu de force et d'espoir que Roxas lui apportait venait de disparaître en si peu de secondes… Il resta 5, peut-être 10 minutes sans bouger, déversant sa peine jusqu'il n'ait plus de larmes. Il ne réagit même pas en entendant le glissement des feuilles sous des pas derrière lui. Quand il l'entendit pour la énième fois, le jeune garçon fut pris de peur et se retourna demandant d'une voix tremblante :

« Qui… Qui est… Qui est là ?! »

Aucune réponse. La peur qui augmente. Une voix hésitante qui repose la même question entre deux battements de cœur. Plus aucun bruit. Un long soupir et des yeux qui cherche une présence humaine. Et…

« -HAAAAAAAAA- Hmpf !

-Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Parle ! »

Une question parfaitement stupide puisque l'individu venait de mettre sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de continuer son cri. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa question n'allait pas avec son geste, il retira sa main pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre l'autre afin que le garçon de parte pas. Sora se retourna pour essayer de voir la tête de son interlocuteur. Un essai qui se révéla inutile car le visage de l'inconnu était caché par une longue capuche noire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit, la peur nouant sa gorge.

« -Alors ? S'impatienta l'homme »

Il ouvrit la bouche une seconde fois et parvint à bégayer faiblement :

« Je…Je m'appelle Sora… Je…Je me suis enfuit avec mon frère…Mon jumeau…Roxas…Roxas…Ro… »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher ses larmes de se déverser une nouvelle fois. Il commença à trembler, son corps perdant la force qui l'avait repris quelques instant.

« -Hey…ça va ? »

Sora leva la tête, surpris. La voix n'avait plus rien d'agressif et avait même une petite pointe d'inquiétude…

« Je…Oui…ça…ça va…C'est juste que…Roxas et moi…Que…Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là et… Nos parents sont morts hier et… Et…Non…ça ne va pas…du tout…ça ne va pas du tout ! »

Il aurait pu essayer de se retenir autant qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues. Les sanglots dans sa voix lui empêchaient d'ajouter quoi que ce soit…

« Je suis désolé, reprit l'inconnu, je ne savais… Je voulais pas…Enfin, désolé. Mais pourquoi vous être enfuit ? Je veux dire, si vos parents sont morts, vous auriez pu aller à l'orphelinat ! Ça vous aurait évité… Tout cela. Vous risquiez la mort comme ici… »

Le plus jeune fut étonné de la tournure de sa phrase… Pourquoi parler au passé ? Pourquoi « risquiez » ? Ils avaient toujours une chance de mourir dans cet état… L'homme reprit :

«- Désolé de t'avoir attaqué. Mais je suis chargé de protéger cet endroit et comme je suis arrivé plus tard qu'à mon habitude qu'Axel a… Hé ! Attends un peu ! T'as dit que ton frère s'appelait comment encore ?!

-Ro…Roxas… »

« Hum je comprends mieux maintenant… » Murmura-t-il. « Viens. »

« -Quoi ?

-Viens. »

Il le prit violemment par la main, l'obligeant à se relever. Il le traîna derrière lui, ignorant ses cris.

« Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Qui est Axel ? Qui êtes-_vous _? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Mais lâchez-moi bon sang ! Lâââchez-moiii ! »

Et tout leur ''trajet '' se passa ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le mystérieux inconnu s'arrête devant un énorme rocher et dise au jeune homme :

« -Bon, maintenant, tu as deux choix : Soit tu viens avec moi avec l'espoir de revoir ton frère, soit tu me dis que tu restes ici et tu crèves tout seul. Tu choisis. Mais vite, j'ai aucunement l'intention de rester planter ici jusqu'au soir.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête ici d'abord ? demanda Sora avec une assurance qui l'étonna lui-même. Z'allez quand même pas me dire que cette pierre va se déplacer toute seule pour dévoiler un passage secret ? C'est classique et impossible.

-Sale gosse…, murmura l'homme au manteau noir.

-Pardon ?

-Rien. Pour ce qu'il va se passer avec cette pierre, ça dépendra de ta réponse à ma question : tu veux avoir une chance de revoir ton frère oui ou non ?

-Je…

-Réponds.

-J…Oui.

-Ha, quand même. Bien.»

Il posa simplement sa main sur le rocher qui disparut dans un rayon de lumière.

« C'est classique, dit-il, je suis d'accord, mais c'est la meilleure idée qu'on ait trouvée et c'est justement tellement classique et il y a tellement de rocher ici que… Et puis je n'ai pas à trouver de justification. C'est comme ça un point c'est tout. Avance. »

Le garçon regarda d'un air hésitant l'escalier qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait suivre l'inconnu ou faire demi-tour et courir dans la forêt chercher Roxas… Mais en même temps, l'homme avait réagit en parlant d'un certain Axel, lui demandant ensuite le nom de son jumeau et mentionnant l'éventualité de le revoir… Il ne devait pas se soucier du reste. Retrouver Roxas était son seul objectif et il ne devait se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Il rattrapa l'homme qui avait déjà commencé à descendre les escaliers. Soudain, l'obscurité. Sora regarda instinctivement derrière lui. Le rocher s'était remis en place… Puis, après avoir avancé un peu à l'aveuglette, il y eu une grande lumière, dévoilant une grande salle avec, au centre, une très très longue table. L'homme avançait encore, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

« Axel ? AXEL ?! »

Suite à son cri (était-il vraiment obliger de crier pour l'appeler ?), un autre homme descendit les escaliers. Il portait lui aussi le même manteau noir, mais n'avait pas mis la capuche, dévoilant des yeux verts, des cheveux rouges flamboyants et un sourire espiègle. Il s'avança vers l'inconnu et lui demanda, toujours avec ce sourire :

« -C'est bon pas besoin de crier, je t'avais entendu la première fois. Tu ne devrais pas… Ooooh ! Toi aussi tu as fait une trouvaille ?

-Je pense que c'est son frère.

-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il m'avait parlé de son frère jumeau…

-Et comme un imbécile, tu l'as emmené laissant son jumeau tout seul ?

-Moi, au moins, j'y suis allé doucement, parce que vu sa tête, tu as été agressif… Comme toujours. Tu aurais au moins put enlever ta capuche, histoire qu'il voit le visage du fou qui l'emmenait. »

Sora ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que les deux hommes racontaient, mais les battements de son cœur avaient commencés à accélérer lorsque les deux hommes avait parlé de son ''jumeau''. Alors c'était vrai ? Roxas était vraiment ici ? Il tourna la tête vers l'inconnu avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait enlevé sa capuche. Ce n'était pas un homme comme il l'avait cru au départ, mais un jeune homme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés, des yeux verts lui aussi et un air franchement vexé.

« -Qui traites-tu de fou, pyromane ? »

Le ''pyromane'' sourit, tourna la tête vers Sora et lui dit :

« Désolé pour ce qu'il a put te faire… Monte les escaliers et rentre dans la chambre en face de toi. Ton frère est normalement là. »

Le garçon se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller rejoindre son frère. Axel reporta son attention sur son acolyte.

« Tu aurais dû faire attention, quand même… C'est _lui_. N'est-ce pas, Riku ? »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews:3


	3. Chapitre 2:Explications

Voilà le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous arriverez à reconnaître tous les personnages à la scène du dîner :P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Requiem for a Dream**_

_**Chapitre 2:**_

_**Explications**_

« Raconte-moi…Je veux tout savoir… »

Après les retrouvailles, les deux jumeaux, enfin de nouveau réunis, s'était assis sur le lit de Roxas pour parler de leur arrivée…

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partit sans moi ?

-En fait, quand je me suis réveillé, tu dormais toujours et je me disais qu'on devrait déjeuner… Je suis donc aller voir dans la forêt s'il n'y avait pas de fruit ou autre chose, quitte à, en dernier cas, hum… heu… Vol…

-Voler ?!

- Heuu…Oui.

-Roxas !

-Il fallait bien qu'on mange ! De toute façon, je n'ai trouvé aucune maison dans les alentours, pareil pour un arbre fruitier… Juste des arbres et encore des arbres. Le paysage était semblable partout. Donc, évidemment, malgré tous mes efforts, je me suis perdu. Et plus j'essayais de revenir à l'endroit où tu dormais, plus je m'enfonçais dans la forêt… Pour finir, je suis tombé sur ce type, là, Axel…Tu vois qui c'est ?

-Oui.

-Il m'as demandé qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là et je lui ait expliqué toute la situation… Ensuite, il m'a emmené ici et m'as dis que je pouvais me laver et me changer avec les vêtements qui étaient ici et que je n'avais plus qu'à attendre, que l'un d'entre eux allait sûrement te retrouver et si non, qu'on partirait à ta recherche…

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-De quoi ?

-Te laver et te changer…

-Je m'étais dis que ça serait égoïste… Que je puisse être propre et tout pendant que toi, tu devais sûrement me chercher…

-Roxas… »

Leur discussion s'arrêta là, car Axel rentra dans la chambre, accompagné de deux jeunes filles.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, commença-t-il, mais je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous que vous soyez en ''bon état'' avant de venir manger…Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim ! »

Les deux garçons hochèrent vivement la tête.

«Kairi et Naminé vont s'occuper de vous. »

La fille aux cheveux rouge s'avança vers Sora tandis que la blonde se dirigea vers Roxas.

« Je suis Kairi, commença la rousse, et voici Naminé. On va vous aider…Vous devez être à bout de force. »

Kairi pris Sora par la main en lui disant : « Je vais te montrer ta chambre. » tandis que Naminé resta avec Roxas, lui parlant d'une voix douce.

« Tu t'appelles Roxas, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, c'est Naminé, enchantée. Le garçon qui était avec toi, c'était ton jumeau ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête de bas en haut pour simple réponse. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la garde-robe qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre. Roxas observait le moindre de ses gestes…Ils lui était tellement familier… Il était tant absorbé dans son observation qu'il ne remarqua pas lorsque la blonde revint vers lui.

« Roxas ? Tu vas bien ?

-Heu…Oui, ex…excuse-moi, j'étais un peu…

-Est-ce que je te rappellerais quelqu'un ?

-Hein , demanda-t-il, assez étonné. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

-La manière dont tu me regardais… On aurait dit que ça te semblait familier, ce que je faisais…

-… Tes gestes sont très semblables à ceux de ma mère quand elle rangeait les vêtements… »

Son regard s'assombrit soudainement. Naminé reprit.

« - Désolée… Je dépose tes habits ici. La douche est derrière la porte que tu vois là.

-La… Douche ? »

La fille eu un petit rire devant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme.

« -Humm…Il est vrai que nous sommes un peu plus avance que vous…Surtout que tu ne faisais pas partie d'une famille de riche, je me trompe ?

-Non…

-Viens, je vais te montrer comment ça marche. »

Elle l'emmena dans la salle adjacente et lui montra un tuyau pendant dans une cabine.

«-Tout ce que tu as a faire, c'est de pousser sur ce bouton, ok ? »

Naminé pressa le bouton et de l'eau en jaillit. Elle eu un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçu le visage impressionné du garçon. Mais Roxas était de nature trop curieuse pour se satisfaire de ça.

« -Co…Comment est-ce que ça marche ?

-Nous avons des sources chaudes pas loin d'ici. Le tuyau y est relié. Quand on appuie sur le bouton, il y a une pression qui envoie l'eau dans le tube jusqu'ici. Ensuite, l'eau s'écoule par le trou là, et retourne aux sources par un chemin souterrain.

-Whoa…Et…Mais quand l'eau retourne aux sources, elle est sale, non ? »

Encore une fois, la blonde sourit amicalement.

« -Je t'expliquerais ça une autre fois. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de te laver ! Plus vite tu le feras, plus vite tu pourras aller manger avec ton frère. »

Naminé sortit de la chambre, laissant Roxas se laver et s'habiller en paix. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Kairi sortir de la chambre de Sora, elle s'avança et sourit.

« -Ils sont gentils. J'espère que Riku et Axel s'en occuperont correctement. »

La rousse rit à la remarque et répondit, espiègle :

«-Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun doute à avoir pour Axel, vu le gai luron que c'est ! Maintenant pour Riku… Depuis le temps que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu vraiment prendre soin de quelqu'un comme il va devoir le faire. Sauf quand il s'agissait de moi ou de toi, mais ça reste normal… Je suis quand même son amie d'enfance ! Et toi…

-Je pense qu'il est inutile de revenir sur ce sujet, surtout si tu tiens à ta vie ! Dit la blonde en faisant un clin d'oeil à son amie.

-Tu as raison ! Ils sont chanceux quand même… Les jumeaux sont très mignons.

-Hey ! Insinuerais-tu que tu n'es pas satisfaite avec moi ?! »

Et elles redescendirent en riant.

XxXxXxX

La fourchette se planta avec déception dans l'assiette, remplie à peine 5 minutes avant, devenue désespérément vide de toute nourriture.

« Allons Sora, ne viens pas me dire que tu as encore faim !, rit Roxas à la vue de la mine dépitée de son frère. »

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir content avant de lui répondre.

« - Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu manger comme ça ! Ca fait du bien !

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà eu droit à un repas aussi copieux de toute ma vie ! »

Axel, Kairi et Naminé sourirent à la vue des jumeaux maintenant lavés, changés et rassasiés.

« -Essayer de garder un peu de place pour ce soir, dit joyeusement Axel, ça serait dommage que vous ne mangiez pas alors que vous venez à peine d'arriver et qu'il y aura bien plus de monde à table !

-En parlant de monde, demanda Sora qui venait seulement de remarquer l'absence d'une certaine personne, le garçon de tout à l'heure n'est pas là ?

-Le garçon de tout à l'heure , demanda Roxas, De qui tu parles ?

-Le type qui m'as trouvé dans la forêt et emmené ici. Qui déjà ? Ri…Ri…

-Riku., rigola Axel., Il est retourné dans la forêt. Il prend très au sérieux son rôle de gardien. Ou alors il voulait échapper à l'interrogatoire. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui apprécie énormément de bavarder ou encore la compagnie d'inconnus. Il peut sembler égoïste, mais il ne faut pas s'y fier, au fond, il a un grand cœur.

-Son rôle de ''gardien'' ? demanda Sora qui ne semblait pas avoir porté grande attention au reste, intrigué par la signification de ce mot.

-On vous expliquera tout ça ce soir, d'accord ? Ce sera mieux en présence de Riku. Et puis, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le laisser croire qu'il pourra échapper aux questions aussi facilement ! Après tout, s'il prend une de ses fonctions de gardien au sérieux, il peut bien prendre les autres avec ! »

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent et Kairi continua :

« En attendant, ça vous dirait de visiter l'endroit ? Histoire que vous ayez déjà des repères ! »

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, ravis de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

XxXxXxX

Comme Axel l'avait dit, la salle à manger était en effet bondée. Un peu plus loin des jumeaux, il y avait un blond, un noir et un brun avec une cicatrice sur le visage. Le noir semblait plus bavard que les deux autres, qui l'écoutait, sans grand intérêt pour un. En face d'eux se trouvaient trois filles, deux aux cheveux noirs et une aux cheveux bruns redressé et noué en une natte. Encore un peu plus loin, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, une aux cheveux courts et argentés et une brune parlaient énergiquement. Non loin d'elles, un garçon aux cheveux bruns/blonds et un garçon roux, plus âgé, discutaient. Axel et Riku étaient en face des deux frères. L'argenté n'avait pas adressé un mot aux jumeaux et s'était simplement contenté d'échanger quelques paroles avec Axel, Naminé et Kairi avant de disparaître de la vue des garçons jusqu'au soir. Les deux jeunes filles parlaient avec Sora et Roxas ainsi que deux autres filles.

« -Sora et Roxas ! Okaaay , dit joyeusement la fille aux cheveux noirs, Moi c'est Yuffie ! Et elle c'est Selphie !

-Enchantés, répondirent en chœur les deux garçons

-Elles sont du genre ''piles électriques'', dit Kairi avec un clin d'oeil, alors si un jour vous voulez un peu de calme, essayez de les éviter !

-Personne ne peut échapper à la super ninja Yuffie ! Retiens ça ! »

Les jumeaux ainsi que Kairi et Naminé pouffèrent à l'énergie de la ''ninja'' et le dîner se passa sans encombre, laissant Roxas et Sora croire que leur vie n'avait tout compte fait pas pris un si mauvais tournant.

XxXxXxX

Après le dîner, le groupe s'était réuni dans la chambre d'Axel pour les explications (D'après ce dernier, c'était l'endroit le plus approprié pour ce ''genre de scène''. Les jumeaux l'avaient regardé d'un air interrogateur, tandis que les filles rigolaient et que Riku soupirait.) Kairi et Naminé étaient assise sur le lit avec Sora et Roxas, Axel était assis sur une chaise et Riku était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Alors, dit Axel en s'adressant aux garçons, allez-y. Posez toutes vos questions. »

Ils se regardèrent. Sora commença :

« -Hé bien…Pourquoi nous avoir emmené ici ? Je veux dire, pas que ça nous déplaise mais… Pourquoi ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de gardien ?

-Hum…En fait…, commença Axel mais il fut vite interrompu.

-Les gardiens sont en fait les ''Gardiens de la Destinée'' »

Il levèrent tous la tête (ou la tournèrent dans le cas d'Axel) pour voir celui qui avait parlé. C'était Riku. Il était toujours adossé contre le mur mais avait relevé la tête pour regarder fixement Sora dans les yeux. Les yeux de Riku… Ces yeux vert émeraude… Ils troublaient le jeune homme qui s'y attardait, jusqu'à ce que la voix le ramène à la réalité.

«- C'est une longue génération et chacun des membres de cette génération est destiné à quelqu'un, ou à plusieurs personnes, selon sa durée de vie.

-Et comment est-ce que vous reconnaissez ces personnes ? demanda Sora, de plus en plus curieux par ce que l'aîné racontait.

-Déjà, ce sont des gens ''seuls''. Des personnes qui ont fugués, des orphelins, des enfants abandonnés etc. Si l'un de nous trouve une personne dans un de ces cas, c'est déjà une chose qui fait qu'il peut être un ''élu''. Ensuite, je suppose que tu te souviens de la pierre à l'entrée ?

-Heu…Oui.

-Hé bien, le fait que tu l'aie vue en ma présence fait de toi un élu. Par exemple, si tu avais été avec Axel ou Kairi, tu ne l'aurais pas vue. Le fait que tu aie eu une réaction de confiance en toi le prouve aussi.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite avec les ''élus'' ? »

Sora n'avait pas remarqué les expressions tristes sur les visages d'Axel, Kairi et Naminé et il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que la conversation ne fût maintenant qu'entre Riku et lui.

« -En fait…, le jeune homme sembla d'un coup moins sûr de lui, … Les Gardiens doivent prendre ''soin'' de leurs élus. Mais le mot soin est à plusieurs sens, en fonction de ce qu'il se passe dans le futur.

-Comme par exemple ? »

L'argenté soupira. Vraiment, il n'aimait pas les interrogatoires. Est-ce qu'un jour, les gens pourraient se satisfaire de ce qu'on leur dit ?

« -Comme par exemple, Kairi et Naminé. Désolée les filles si ce que je dis n'est pas juste, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Kairi, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Naminé avait besoin d'aide parce que personne n'a jamais fait attention à elle et Kairi a pris soin d'elle en lui donnant de l'intention. Des choses comme ça. Disons que les Gardiens peuvent prendre soin de leurs élus en leur offrant quelque chose auquel ils n'ont jamais eu droit, comme de l'attention, de l'amitié, etc. Satisfait ? »

Sora hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« -Au fait, dit Axel en revenant dans la conversation, Au risque de paraître hors du sujet, mais je peux savoir votre âge à tout les deux ? »

Cette fois, c'est Roxas qui répondit.

« -Nous avons seize ans. Et vous ?

-Kairi et Naminé en ont 16 aussi, reprit Riku, Axel en a 21 et j'en ai 19.

-Hum, hum,Rikuuuu ? dit Axel d'un air ironique, 19 ? Tu es sûr ? Ca ne serait pas plutôt 18 ?

-Bientôt 19 ! On va pas chipoter avec les détails !

-Bientôt, bientôt … C'est quand même dans trois mois…

-C'est bon, ça va, je sais quand même quand est mon anniversaire. »

Les 5 rigolèrent à la remarque du dernier, avant que Sora ne pose une dernière question, ignorant qu'elle serait fatale.

« -Est-ce que… Les Gardiens peuvent tomber amoureux de leurs élus et…ou vice-versa ? »

Encore une fois, ce fût Riku qui se chargea de répondre, cependant, quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Il y avait maintenant une pointe de regret et un peu de gène.

« -Hum, non, en général, les Gardiens et les élus sont souvent du même sexe. Un garçon est souvent destiné à un garçon et une fille est souvent destinée à une fille. Il est rare d'avoir un garçon et une fille.

- Et alors ? Est-ce que c'est mal qu'un garçon aime un garçon ou qu'une fille aime une fille ? Je veux dire… Nos parents nous disaient souvent que l'amour n'était jamais mauvais, quoiqu'il arrive…

-C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un, un élu dire ça. »

Les yeux de Sora s'arrondirent.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Pour nous, c'est insignifiant que un homme aime un homme ou qu'une femme aime une femme, mais il semble que c'est moins bien accepté chez vous. C'est agréable de voir que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Malgré tout, c'est une mauvaise chose qu'il y ait de l'amour entre un Gardien et son élu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Bouda le brun, Pourquoi ? »

Riku se tendit encore un peu plus à la question répétée et se redressa pour quitter son mur et se planter en face de Sora, déstabilisant ce dernier qui s'accrocha de nouveau au regard de l'aîné.

« -C'est une mauvaise chose, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ça soit déjà arrivé et je pense que ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt, alors je ne sais pas, ok ? C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Mais…

- Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse, d'abord ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce ça peut bien te faire ?

-Riku…, commença Axel.

-Reste en dehors de tout ça. C'est à lui que je pose la question. »

La mine de Sora se renfrogna. ''Lui''. Riku n'avait encore jamais prononcé son nom, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Depuis le matin, depuis le début, il ne l'avait jamais appelé ''Sora''. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ça blessait le plus jeune.

« -C'est juste que… Je veux juste savoir.

-TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE SAVOIR CA ! »

Et sans un autre mot, l'argenté quitta la chambre en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Ils avaient tous, en particulier Sora, sursauter au changement de ton de voix du jeune homme. Axel, Kairi et Naminé avait maintenant de nouveau cette expression triste et cette fois, Sora l'avait bien notée.

C'est Axel qui brisa en premier le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Bon, et si vous alliez dormir ? Aujourd'hui a été une journée épuisante pour tout le monde, je pense qu'une nuit de sommeil nous ferait du bien. »

Et sans rien ajouter, ils partirent chacun vers leur chambre respective.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plût :)

Reviews : 3


	4. Chapitre 3:Riku

Et vala le chapitre 3 :)

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir :-) Désolée si je n'y réponds pas, je préfère le faire par les messages avant les chapitres :) Au fait, je m'excuse si certains personnages seront un peu ''OOC'' (Out Of Character.), mais j'ai un peu de mal à cerner le caractère de personnage, surtout celui d'Aérith, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Bonne lecture :-P

**Disclaimer**(parce que je l'avais oublié XD): Tous les persos sont la propriété de Square Enix –pleure-

---------

_**Requiem for a Dream**_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Riku**_

« Je peux entrer ? »

Il y eu un silence d'une minute avant que la voix ne réponde nonchalamment :

« … Ouais. »

Le plus âgé ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, voyant le cadet allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

« -Si tu viens pour me réprimander, sache que je ne t'écouterai pas. Je n'ai aucun regret.

- Je ne viens pas pour ça. Je viens juste te dire que le gosse n'y est pour rien et qu'il n'a pas choisi ce qu'il lui arrive. Et surtout, que tu as intérêt à remplir ton rôle.

-Sinon, tu me feras quoi ? »

Silence. Le roux soupira.

« -Ecoute…Je te l'ai dit, Sora n'y est pour rien et va se demander pourquoi tu lui en veux. Et si vraiment, on remarque que tu ne fais _rien_, crois-moi, on ne va pas se gêner pour s'occuper de lui…

- Hé bien, ricana l'autre, ça me fera du travail en moins, je vous remercie.

-… Seulement, continua l'aîné comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, je sais que tu finiras par le regretter si tu ne le fais pas. Et je sais aussi que tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre. Bonne nuit. »

Et il partit, laissant l'argenté perplexe. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses oreillers en murmurant :

« Stupide Axel… »

XxXxXxX

Lorsque Sora ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut. Il se redressa, s'étira et étudia la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« C'est vrai, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, Roxas et moi on a fini par arriver ici… La vie n'a peut-être pas pris un si mauvais tournant… »

Il ferma les yeux et revit dans sa tête les moments et les personnes qui les avait accueillis… Axel, Kairi, Naminé, Riku… Il fut parcourut d'un frisson en pensant à son Gardien. Le brun soupira en se demandant pourquoi ce dernier lui en voulait. Soudainement, il se redressa :

« Je ne vais pas laisser cet imbécile me gâcher ma vie ici ! J'ai bien l'intention de rester, que cela lui plaise ou non, qu'il soit mon Gardien ou _**non **_! »

Le gargouillis qu'émit son ventre lui rendit le sourire et il se dépêcha de s'habiller pour pouvoir aller manger.

XxXxXxX

« Salut, M. le Paresseux ! Bien dormi ? »

Sora tira la langue à son jumeau avant de lui répondre :

«- Oui, oui ! Et vous ?

- Personnellement, répondit Axel, j'ai été dormir satisfait. J'ai réussi à rendre Riku perplexe après la soirée d'hier. Ca n'arrive pas tous les jours ! »

Tous se turent au souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Le silence était lourd et gênant, et il déplaisait fort à Sora qui décida de le rompre.

«- En parlant du loup, où est-il ?

-Partit plus tôt, je présume. En plus, il fait beau aujourd'hui, il doit plus apprécier de sortir par ce temps-ci. Espérons que ça le rendra de bonne humeur.

- Au fait, commença Roxas, s'il est partit monter la garde, pourquoi tu es ici ?

- C'est à tour de rôle, par groupe de deux. Normalement, aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Cloud et Zack, mais Zack avait du mal à se réveiller ce matin… Vu qu'il a pas mal bu hier. Alors Riku a accepter de le remplacer, mais seulement pour la matinée. Il sera de retour l'après-midi.

-Je vois…

-Au fait, commença Naminé, hier, on vous a fait faire le tour, mais on ne vous a pas présenté tout le monde ! Ca serait un bon programme pour la matinée, non ? »

Ils approuvèrent l'idée de Naminé avec enthousiasme et les jumeaux la suivirent elle, Axel et Kairi.

« -Pour commencer, expliqua Kairi, je pense qu'il serait bon de vous dire que nous sommes en fait séparés en groupe.

-Séparés en groupe , demanda Sora, Pourquoi ?

- C'est plus pratique pour les missions et autres travaux. On dirait pas, mais ça travaille pas mal ici ! Les Gardiens de la Destinée sont en fait une grande organisation répandue un peu partout dans le monde. C'est pour ça que nous avons tous les mêmes manteaux noirs que nous devons mettre quand nous sortons, ça nous permet de nous reconnaître entre nous. Le nombre de personnes présentes dans ces groupes varient, mais ne dépasse jamais le nombre de 8, déjà assez conséquent. En général, ça varie de 3 à 5. Riku, Axel, Naminé et moi-même formons un groupe. Mais évidemment, vous en faites maintenant partie ! Si ça vous intéresse bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que vous avez beaucoup le choix, vu que les Elus doivent rester le plus possible avec leurs Gardiens ! »

Elle fit un clin d'œil aux deux jumeaux qui lui répondirent avec un sourire ravis. Ils ignoraient pourquoi, mais ils appréciaient beaucoup l'organisation de cette…Hé bien…Organisation !

« Parfois même, continua Kairi, ces groupes se donnent des noms ! Ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais c'est plus facile pour certaines choses. Personnellement, nous n'en avons pas. Mais il y a un groupe, composé de beaucoup plus de personnes (13, pour être précise.) qui sont chargés de missions à l'étranger. Donc pour eux, le nom était une obligation. Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué tout ça. Je pense que je ferais mieux de vous en présenter quelques uns au lieu de vous embrouiller dans tout ça ! Suivez-nous. »

Ils ne laissèrent pas le temps aux deux garçons de poser des questions qu'ils étaient déjà partis vers une pièce à l'étage supérieur. Ils se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre.

« Alors, je vous présente Yuna, Rikku et Paine., dit Naminé, Elles forment les Albatros. »

Yuna s'inclina en disant un « Enchantée », Paine hocha vaguement la tête et Rikku s'avança vers eux.

« -Oooh, alors c'est vous les nouveaux ? Dites, c'est quoi vos noms ?

- Je m'appelle Roxas et lui c'est Sora, mon jumeau. »

La blonde tourna autour de Roxas, l'examinant, avant de faire pareil pour Sora qui rougit. Il n'était pas habitué qu'on lui porte autant d'attention et le regard de Rikku le gênait.

« -Regarde Yunie ! s'exclama Rikku, il rougit ! C'est mignon !

- Vu la manière dont tu le regardes, dit Paine, ça me semble un peu normal qu'il soit embarrassé. »

Yuna rit discrètement et fit un clin d'œil à Sora qui rougit encore plus. Naminé et Kairi remarquèrent bien l'embarras du brun et en sourirent, décidant que les présentations étaient bien faites.

« -Désolée les filles, dit Kairi, on va vous laisser, on a encore pas mal de monde à leur présenter !

- Oki d'Oki ! répondit joyeusement Rikku, à la revoyure les gars ! Tchaw !

-Au revoir ! dit Yuna »

Et encore une fois, Paine se contenta d'incliner la tête.

Une fois sortis, Axel dit aux jumeaux :

« Désolé, Paine est un peu froide, mais pas bien méchante. Maintenant, on va vous présenter à un des rares groupes de huit. En espérant qu'ils soient tous là aujourd'hui… Je sais déjà que Cloud n'est pas là, vu que c'est son jour de garde. Mais je suis sûr pour Aérith, Tifa, et Zack, bien sûr. Pour être franc, je préférerais que Cid et Barret ne soient pas là non plus… »

Il avait dit la dernière phrase dans un soupir avant de s'avancer dans une autre salle qui se révéla être plus grande.

« Oh Axel ! Salut ! Comment va ? »

Un homme qui ressemblait un peu à Axel mais avec des cheveux noirs s'avança vers eux.

« Hé bien dis, lança Axel d'un ton ironique, ça va mieux apparemment ! La gueule de bois est passée vite à ce que je vois. »

La brune que Sora avait aperçu au dîné de la veille soupira.

« -Je ne pense pas que Zack ait _réellement _eu une vraie gueule de bois. Je pense plutôt qu'il en a bien profité pour que Riku le remplace.

- Mais, Aérith, Chérie ! J'avais vraiment mal !

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as aussi la grande chance qu'il finisse par pleuvoir quand c'est ton tour de garde, je me trompe ? »

Le noir sourit d'un air gêné. C'était vrai, il fallait presque toujours qu'il pleuve quand c'était son tour de garde…

« -Heuu, hé biieen…Commença-t-il

-De toute façon, il va bien falloir que tu y aies cet après-midi. »

Il regarda derrière lui pour voir celle qui avait parlé. C'était une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouge rubis. Elle soupira également et sourit.

« -Tu dois avoir eu de la chance pour cette fois-ci, ou alors c'est parce que Riku t'apprécies. Profites-en !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Riku t'apprécies beaucoup aussi, même plus que moi, j'en suis sûr !

-De toute façon, dit Aérith, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible entre vous…

-Ca, c'est sûr , l'interrompit Zack, Je suis beaucoup plus irrésistible que l'est Tifa ! »

Les deux filles rigolèrent et Aérith continua :

« Non, je voulais dire que Tifa est sûrement plus agréable à côtoyer pour Riku que toi ! »

Elle lui sourit avec un clin d'œil avant de partir avec Tifa, main dans la main, laissant un Zack à la mine dépitée.

Soudain, elles se retournèrent et s'avancèrent vers les jumeaux.

« -Désolées, leur dit Aérith avec un sourire doux, vous êtes venus pour nous voir et on ne vous a pas parlé ! Moi c'est Aérith, elle c'est Tifa et l'autre là, c'est Zack ! Et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Roxas et lui c'est Sora, mon jumeau. »

Sora tourna la tête vers son frère. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui les présentait ?! Il était parfaitement capable de se présenter tout seul, non mais ! Ce dernier regarda le brun.

« Désolé, je te laisserais te présenter toi-même la prochaine fois ! »

Sora s'était toujours demandé si son frère arrivait à lire dans ses pensées et il se le demandait toujours…

« -D'accord , reprit Aérith, lequel de vous deux est l'Elu de Riku ?

-C…C'est moi. , répondit Sora. »

Elle l'examina du regard, gênant le jeune garçon une fois de plus, avant de soupirer et de pauser une main sur son épaule.

« Ne te fies pas aux premières impression, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que même si vous ne vous entendez pas au début, vous deviendrez très proche par la suite ! Et puis…, elle sourit et elle fit encore une fois un clin d'œil, si il est trop méchant avec toi, viens me le dire ! Je me chargerais de le gronder ! »

Sora la regarda d'un air interrogateur et Axel répondit à la question qu'il se posait intérieurement :

« -Aérith s'est toujours occupée de Riku depuis qu'il est bébé, donc il la considère comme sa grande sœur. Elle est l'une des rares personnes qui arrive à le convaincre sans difficultés !

-Ah…O.k. »

Quand les présentations furent finies, ils sortirent de la pièce et Roxas demanda à Axel :

« -Tu n'avais pas dis qu'ils étaient 8 ? On en a vu que 3 !

-Hé bien, Cloud, c'est son tour de garde, Barret et Cid n'étaient pas là et Yuffie est partie en mission avec Vincent ce matin. Je sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée mais bon…

-De quoi ?

-De les mettre ensemble. Bref, passons. On va vous présenter d'autres groupes ! »

Et les autres rencontres se passèrent comme les précédentes.

XxXxXxX

« Il pleut… »

Ils regardaient tout les 5 par la fenêtre avant d'entendre la porte principale (celle qui se trouvait après l'escalier menant au souterrain.) se claquer. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour voir un Riku trempé.

« J'y crois pas , s'exclama-t-il. Il pleut comme jamais alors qu'il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel ce matin ! Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os ! »

Ce dernier s'avança pour aller déposer son manteau dans sa chambre et dit à Axel au passage :

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus _**jamais **_accepter de remplacer Zack ! Jamais, jamais, jamais plus ! Rappelle-moi aussi de le tuer. »

Axel le regarda claquer sa porte d'un air amusé.

« Je pense que Zack n'y survivra pas cette fois ! »

Quand Riku redescendit, il n'avait plus le manteau mais un gilet à col et sans manches. Le col était ouvert au niveau du cou et le gilet n'était pas entièrement fermé, laissant entrevoir son nombril. Le regard de Sora fut attiré par un bracelet qu'il portait un peu en dessous de l'épaule et auquel était attaché un fil finissant par une perle verte.

Lorsque l'argenté tourna son regard vers lui, il rougit, se rendant compte qu'il le dévisageait presque. Mais le regard de l'aîné se tourna vite vers l'escalier pour foudroyer du regard celui qui les descendait.

« -Whoa, Riku, c'est quoi ce regard ?

- C'est la dernière fois que je te remplace, retiens ça ! Surtout quand tu n'as pas une vraie gueule de bois… J'arrive pas à croire que je suis tombé dans le panneau !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vous avez tous à penser ça ? Je ne jouais pas la comédie ! J'avais vraiment mal !

-Bon, d'accord, tu avais mal. Mais pas autant que tu le laissais paraître, j'en suis sûr !

-Halala, Riku, commença Axel, c'est drôle, on dirais une épouse qui réprimande son mari ! »

Riku tourna sa tête vers Axel, surpris.

« -De quoi ?!!?

- Allons, ma chérie, rigola Zack, il n'y a aucune raison d'être gênée ! »

L'argenté retourna la tête vers Zack, lui lançant un regard si noir qu'il aurait tué quiconque le croiserait s'il avait pu. Cependant, il sourit, un sourire machiavélique flashant sur son visage. Il eu un soupir faussement heureux.

« Oh, mon amour, ce n'est pas très correct vis-à-vis de ta petite copine de la tromper avec son petit frère ! »

Le noir le regarda, presque effrayé.

« -Tu n'oserais pas….

-Nee-Chan(1) ne va pas être contente…

-Att…Attends, tu n'irais pas le dire à Aérith quand même ? C'é…C'était pour rire !

- Oh, mais moi aussi c'était pour rire ! Maintenant, je pense que tu devrais aller faire ton boulot dehors, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on vous prépareras des serviettes à votre retour, Cloud et toi.

-T'es un petit salopard en fait…

-Héhéhé.»

Roxas et Sora (surtout Sora.) regardait Riku d'un air franchement surpris. Celui qui avait semblé si indifférent, si dur, si froid la veille, affichait maintenant un grand sourire satisfait devant la tête vexée de Zack.

« _J'espère qu'un jour_, pensa Sora, _j'arriverais moi aussi à ce que Riku paraisse moins froid grâce à moi… _»

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser.

« _Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?!_ »

Il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de sourire discrètement en pensant à un Riku qui lui souriait sincèrement.

Zack se dirigea vers la porte principale. Il se retourna juste quelque secondes le temps de crier à Riku :

« Fais moi un bon repas pour ce soir, d'accord, ma chérie ? »

Le concerné se retourna, tentant de fusiller une nouvelle fois Zack du regard, mais c'était déjà trop tard, il était partit. Il tourna la tête vers Axel.

« -Je le tue dès qu'il rentre ou j'attends encore un peu ?

-Et si tu laissais Aérith le faire ?

-C'est pas plus mal. Je vais la chercher ! »

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et vit Rikku qui les descendait. Il alla vers elle, passant devant les deux jumeaux qu'il salua d'un bref signe de tête, murmurant un simple « 'jour. », ce qui les surpris quand même, car ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il ne leur adresse même pas la parole.

« -Rikku !

- Ah, Riku ! Tu n'es pas rentré trop trempé ?

- Non, juste jusqu'aux os… Ca me fait toujours bizarre quand tu dis mon nom après que j'ai dit le tien, ou vice-versa.

-Va te plaindre à tes parents , elle sourit, C'est de leur faute, après tout !

-J'aimerais pouvoir le faire… »

Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et bégaya :

« -Je…Je suis dé…désolée ! Je voulais pas !

-Ce n'est rien ! Laisse tomber, ça vaut pas la peine de s'en soucier. Sinon, tu sais où est Nee-Chan ?

-Aérith ? Je pense que je l'ai vue passer avec Tifa. Elle voulait aller s'occuper de ses fleurs, mais vu le temps, elle doit être dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre, voir celle de Tifa. Pourquoi ?

-Pour lui parler des infidélités de son petit ami ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui surprit encore plus les jumeaux. Est-ce que Riku serait schyzo ? Elle rigola à sa réponse et lui dit :

« -Il faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça ! Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ce soir ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

-Génial ! Allez, faut qu'on y aille nous ! Les Albatros doivent trouver une sphère ! On aurait préféré le faire un autre jour, mais Paine trouve qu'on a déjà assez attendu comme ça…

-Bonne chance alors.

-Merci ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop à chercher pour Aérith ! Tchaw ! »

Elle partit rejoindre Yuna et Paine qui l'attendait devant la porte tandis que Riku montait à la recherche d'Aérith.

« Il faut croire qu'il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, sourit Axel. Espérons qu'il le restera. Bon, que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ? »

Pendant que les 4 autres discutaient énergiquement de leur programme, Sora regarda Riku chercher Aérith.

Il sourit, souhaitant au fond de lui-même et sans oser se l'avouer qu'un jour, il pourrait rendre Riku heureux, comme Rikku, Zack et Aérith le faisait…

-------------------

_**(1)Nee-Chan (-San), Onee-Chan (-San): **__Façon respectueuse de dire "grande soeur" en japonais. J'utiliserais très peu de mots japonais comme ça, mais je voulais absolument le mettre :)_

ZackXRiku, THE crack pairing xDD

Ce chapitre était plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Et… Reviews please :3


	5. Chapitre 4:Le véritable commencement

**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos sont à Square…Pour le moment. –niark-

-----------------

_**Requiem for a Dream**_

_**Chapitre 4:**_

_**Le veritable commencement**_

« Non. »

C'était dur. Combien de fois venait-il de répéter le même mot pour faire comprendre (du moins essayer.) son désaccord ?

« -Mais…

-Non. »

C'était clair, net et compréhensif.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'autre s'acharnait toujours ?

« -Mais je…

-Tu m'énerves. T'es sourd ? J'ai dit et re-dit : non.

-Mais Ché-

-Tu sais quoi Zack ? Va.Te.Faire.Foutre. »

Les derniers mots avaient été dits très catégoriquement, bien séparés pour faire passer le message du mieux possible.

Riku avait tourné le dos à Zack et était repartit en direction de sa chambre, au second étage. Le noir soupira et se tourna d'un air suppliant vers Naminé, espérant qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose. Après tout, Riku l'avait toujours beaucoup appréciée… Elle soupira devant son regard et lui dit :

« Tu as vraiment choisi de faire ça au mauvais moment. Tu sais bien qu'il stress de plus en plus et je dois avouer que je suis nerveuse aussi… Qui plus est, je pense que si tu continues à essayer de l'appeler ''Chérie'', il ne t'adressera bientôt plus la parole. »

Le jeune homme grommela et s'essuya les cheveux avec la serviette qui lui avait été donnée un peu plus tôt. Il pleuvait tellement fort qu'il était sûr que s'il n'y avait pas eu les défenses magiques, le QG aurait été rapidement inondé.

XxXxXxX

Sora aimait regarder les personnes manger pendant le repas du soir C'était le seul moment de la journée où ils étaient tous ensemble. La salle étaient remplie par les éclats de voix et de rire. Aérith foudroyait Zack du regard, faisant rire Tifa et sourire Cloud, Yuna parlait avec Tidus, Wakka, Paine et une femme au long cheveux noirs renoués dans un chignon que Sora ne connaissait pas encore. Il sentait seulement une grande aura magique émaner d'elle et elle était un peu effrayante… Très belle, mais un peu effrayante.

Le brun ne manqua pas de sourire discrètement en voyant les regards que Yuna et Tidus s'échangeait… Il y avait anguille sous roche…

Il chercha Yuffie du regard avant de se souvenir que celle-ci était partie en mission ce matin. Il continua donc son ''exploration'' du regard…

Le garçon avec la cicatrice sur le visage (Squall ?) était silencieux mais lançait des regards noirs à un garçon blond, avec la même cicatrice, qui parlait avec la fille aux cheveux noirs, Rinoa, s'il se souvenait bien.

Plus proche de lui, son jumeau parlait avec Axel et Naminé pendant que Kairi parlait avec Selphie. Juste en face de lui, Rikku riait et Riku abordait un sourire malicieux.

Sora jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Beaucoup de chose l'intriguait et sa curiosité comptait bien avoir des réponses le plus vite possible.

« Sora ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le brun tourna la tête pour regarder Roxas, dont la voix l'avait sorti de sa rêverie.

« -Oui. C'est juste que… Je me pose encore beaucoup de questions et j'espère avoir bientôt des réponses.

-Je comprends. Moi aussi je…

-Vous aurez les réponses bientôt ! »

Ils sursautèrent au ton de la voix joyeuse qui venait de les interrompre. Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers Axel.

« On fera encore un petit interrogatoire après le repas si vous voulez ! Je suis sûr que Riku en sera ravi ! »

Naminé rit à la phrase dernière phrase d'Axel et à l'air interrogateur de Riku dont la tête regardait maintenant Axel, se demandant pourquoi ce dernier avait prononcer son nom.

« -De quoi ?

-Oh, rien, c'est juste que nos hôtes se posent encore des questions et je leur disait que je suis sûr que tu seras ravis d'avoir un nouvel interrogatoire ce soir !

-Oh oui, dit-il avec un ton faussement joyeux et en soupirant, je trépigne déjà d'impatience… »

Il recommença à parler avec Rikku et Axel continua :

« Mais seulement après la mort de Zack ! Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde ! »

Naminé recommença à rire et engagea un nouveau sujet de conversation avec le roux. Roxas se mêla rapidement à leur discussion pendant que Sora continuait de manger silencieusement.

XxXxXxX

Après le repas, le calme se fit dans la salle principale. Comme personne ne sortait à cause du temps, certains restaient à table pour discuter. D'autres allait à la bibliothèque pour lire là ou pour emprunter. D'autres encore allait soit dans les chambres pour aller dormir tout de suite, soit pour parler avec quelques amis ou s'occuper de dernières choses. Certains préféraient le faire dans les salles de réunions.

Naminé et Kairi étaient assise sur des chaises, Axel sur la table, Rikku (qui avait absolument voulu assister à la scène.) à côté de lui. Tifa et Cloud étaient adossés contre la table, Roxas contre le mur d'en face. Riku lisait, allongé dans un petit divan que les jumeaux n'avaient remarqué que lorsqu'il s'était allongé dedans. Sora lisait lui aussi, assit par terre, en tailleur, adossé contre le côté du divan. Il aimait cette position, bien qu'elle lui faisait mal aux fesses la plupart du temps quand il se relevait.** (1) **C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise il y avait déjà bien longtemps et elle était devenue une de ses positions préférées pour lire.

Aérith et Zack étaient debout, la première foudroyant le second du regard.

« Aé...Aérith…C'était pour rire, je te le jure ! »

Il savait que sa petite amie était très douce et gentille, mais il savait aussi qu'il valait mieux éviter sa colère. (Pas autant que celle de Tifa, certes.)

« Je l'espère bien ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si c'était vrai… »

Elle s'avança vers Riku, pris sa tête dans ses bras et retourna la sienne vers Zack.

« Ne t'avises plus de toucher à mon petit frère ! »

Silence.

Et puis tout le monde éclata de rire (même si la situation n'était pas si drôle, on est vite entraîné par une personne qui rit seule.), sauf Riku, Sora (qui, trop plongé dans son livre, n'avait pas bien suivit.) et…

Zack.

Sa mine était déconfite et se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

« -Att…Attends ! Bégaya-t-il, Je pourrais draguer n'importe qui, ça te serait égal ?

- Non, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu touches à mon pauvre petit frère ! »

Il jeta un regard noir à Riku qui n'y prêta pas attention, toujours en train de lire comme si rien ne se passait autour de lui. Sora riait le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas vexer Zack, quoique s'il riait, ça n'en ferait qu'un de plus. Rikku, Axel et Kairi (qui avait pourtant essayé d'être discrète au début.) riaient à gorge déployée, Naminé se retenait tant bien que mal, mettant une main devant sa bouche pour tenter ne pas rejoindre les autres et Roxas riait d'abord silencieusement, un simple sourire sur ses lèvres, avant de rire ouvertement, entraîné par les voix des autres. Tifa et Cloud riait eux aussi, bien que Cloud semblait prendre moins part au rire général.

Quand tout le monde se calma, Riku leur jeta un regard un peu dédaigneux. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la situation avait de si drôle. Zack afficha une moue boudeuse et grommela un vague 'L'est même pas ton vrai p'tit frère'. Rikku sauta de la table et s'approcha de Riku, qu'Aérith venait de lâcher.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Zack, dit la blonde, Riku ne risque pas de te piquer ta Aérith, je vais veiller à ce qu'il reste à moi ! »

Elle prit à son tour la tête de Riku dans ses bras, mais moins délicatement que la précédente, manquant de l'étouffer. Ce denier se débattit, finissant finalement par détacher l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

Il quitta le divan et, à la grande surprise des autres, son premier réflexe fut de se tourner vers Sora. Rikku, en serrant Riku, s'était placé sur le côté, oubliant Sora qui lisait là. Le brun releva la tête pour regarder l'argenté, son regard le déstabilisant encore une fois. L'aîné se retourna vers les autres et dit :

« -Soit… Vous avez encore des questions non ?

-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les interrogatoires ! dit Kairi avec un air légèrement moqueur.

-C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que plus vite on commencera, plus vite on finira. Surtout qu'on a pas que ça à faire. »

Kairi regarda son ami d'un air amusé, tandis que Naminé soupira, haussant les épaules.

XxXxXxX

Encore une fois, ils étaient tous dans la chambre d'Axel, assis au même endroit que la veille. La seule différence était l'ambiance, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus détendue.

« -Alors, demanda Axel, quelles questions voulez-vous nous poser ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils en avaient beaucoup et n'allaient pas hésiter à les poser…À leur façon.

« Hé bien, commença Roxas, le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage sont en souterrains, mais comment se fait-il qu'on ne voit pas les autres étages lorsque l'on va dehors ? »

Axel ouvrit la bouche mais n'eu pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole qu'il fut coupé.

« -Aussi, enchaîna directement Sora, on est en souterrain, mais tantôt, on a pourtant bien pût voir la pluie par la fenêtre. Comment ?

-Même s'il y a beaucoup de personnes, continua Roxas, il me semble qu'il y en a un peu trop peu pour des familles…Où sont les enfants et les parents ? Tout le monde ici est soit adolescent, soit de jeunes adultes…

-Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez jamais été repérés par les habitants des alentours ? »

Roxas tourna sa tête vers Naminé, lui sourit et lui posa sa dernière question :

« Pour les douches, l'eau qui retourne aux sources doit être sale, non ? »

Les quatre autres se turent et les frères abordaient un air satisfait. Quand ils avaient chacun beaucoup de questions, ils avaient toujours procédé comme ça, parce qu'ils savaient que ça ennuyait leurs parents. Par la suite, c'était devenue une habitude.

« -Vous posez souvent toutes vos questions en même temps ? demanda Riku d'un ton nonchalant.

-On a toujours fait comme ça. Répondit Sora qui était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Riku. C'est plus rapide. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas tout compris, on peut répéter. »

L'argenté lui lança un regard noir et dédaigneux alors que le brun gardait ses lèvres formées en un sourire. La guerre était déclarée et aucuns des deux n'avait l'intention de la perdre.

Axel toussota, apportant l'attention sur lui et répondit à la première question posée.

« -En réalité, chacun de nous a une ou plusieurs capacités magiques. Certains sont plus doués pour le soin, d'autre pour l'offensive, certains maîtrisent des éléments, des armes spéciales, ou encore des sorts de protections, comme pour les étages. Un kekkai **(2)** puissant à été créé après la création de cet endroit, pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir les étages dehors, que l'ont ait un peu de magie en soit ou non. Seulement, il faut le renforcer au moins une fois par an, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'affaiblisse pas.

-Ah d'accord… Hum… Heu…Au fait… »

Le brun semblait gêné, comme si la question qu'il allait poser était stupide et qu'il allait passer pour un idiot…

« Si tu veux savoir ce qu'est un kekkai… »

Sora leva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Riku. Évidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était _toujours _lui qui répondait à ses questions ?! Les autres aussi savaient parler ! Et puis, comment savait-il que c'était la question que Sora voulait poser ?! Était-il comme Roxas, lisait-il dans ses pensées ? Ou alors… Sora était vraiment si prévisible ?

« …C'est une barrière de protection magique. Tout simplement. »

'Tout simplement'… Comment ça, _'tout simplement' _?!

« _Ce n'est pas parce que c'est évident pour __**toi**__, que ça l'est pour moi !_ » pensa rageusement Sora.

« Maintenant, reprit l'argenté, pour quelqu'un qui n'as jamais été habitué à vivre dans un environnement magique, c'est plutôt logique que tu ne le saches pas. »

…

Oui, bon, il fallait vraiment que Sora apprenne à être un peu moins facile à comprendre…

Axel rit, attirant les regards interrogateurs des autres, mais il ne s'en occupa pas et répondit à la seconde question.

« -Si l'on peut voir la pluie par la fenêtre, c'est grâce à un sort de ''filtration''. Ou quelque chose du genre. J'avoue ne pas très bien comprendre moi-même. C'est de la grande magie et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit quelqu'un de la famille de Lulu qui l'ait créé…

-De toute façon, rétorqua Riku, toi, à part le feu, tu piges pas grand-chose….

-Dis donc, je t'ai sonné, toi ?

-Lulu ? »

Ils regardèrent Roxas qui venait de parler, jugeant qu'il valait mieux poser la question maintenant pour interrompre ce qui aurait pût tourner en petite baston amicale.

Cette fois-ci, à leur étonnement, ce fut Kairi qui répondit.

« Lulu est celle qui s'occupe de tout ce qui concerne la magie ici. C'est une 'directrice' en quelque sorte. Elle est aussi un mage noir très puissant. Sûrement le plus puissant ici. Elle dirige aussi les cérémonies concernant les éléments. »

La nervosité de Riku et Naminé à ce moment n'échappa à aucun d'entres eux.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent en même temps la bouche pour parler mais furent interrompus avant même d'avoir commencé par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Axel, l'entrouvrant légèrement, laissant entr'apercevoir Yuna.

«-Heu…Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit-elle timidement, Il faudrait que Riku et Naminé viennent… Lulu dit qu'il faut qu'on soit sûr que tout est prêt pour demain…

-On arrive, dit Riku en se tournant vers Axel, tu t'occuperas bien du reste tout seul ?

-Ouais, Kairi et moi on s'en occupe. Profites-en, tu arrives encore une fois à t'échapper… »

Riku eu un sourire en coin avant de sortir de la pièce, suivit de Naminé.

Roxas se tourna vers Axel et demanda :

« -Heu…Où vont-ils ?

-En fait, comme Kairi l'a dit, Lulu dirige les cérémonies sur les éléments. Et il se trouve que celle de la lune est demain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par ''éléments'' ? demanda Sora

-En fait, dit Kairi, chaque Gardien est sous le signe d'un élément. Comme les signe du zodiaque, si tu veux.

-Les Élus sont aussi affectés ?

-Oui. En fait, si un Élu est destiné à un Gardien, c'est parce qu'il a du sang de Gardien dans ses veines… Ça peut remonter à des siècles, mais si vous êtes des Élus, c'est parce que vous avez eu un Gardien dans votre famille.

-Donc, notre Gardien fait partie de notre famille ? »

Sora n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas que Riku fasse partie de sa famille ! Manquerait plus que ça…

« Non, continua Kairi, ça peut arriver, mais en général, non. »

Le brun soupira, soulagé.

« -Pour revenir sur les éléments, reprit Axel, il y en a 8 : L'eau, le feu, l'air, la terre, le ciel, le soleil, les étoiles et la lune. Il y a 4 cérémonies par an. L'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre étaient l'année dernière, le ciel, les étoiles, le soleil et la lune sont cette année. L'eau est reliée aux étoiles, le feu au soleil, l'air au ciel et la terre à la lune. Riku et Naminé sont sous le signe de la lune, Kairi sous le signe de l'eau et moi sous le signe du feu.

-Comment est-ce qu'on pourra savoir sous quels éléments nous sommes ?

-Il faut l'aide d'un Invokeur, comme Yuna par exemple. On pourra voir ça après-demain. Il est trop tard aujourd'hui et demain il y aura tous les préparatifs… De toute façon, pour Roxas, ça irait vu que je suis là, mais pour toi, Sora, il faut que Riku soit là et je crains qu'il ne soit un peu occupé… »

Il y eu un court silence pendant lequel les jumeaux échangèrent la même pensée : il leur faudrait plus de temps pour s'adapter totalement qu'ils ne le croyaient.

Roxas reprit la parole.

« -Donc, pour ce que j'ai demandé tantôt… Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait si peu de personnes ? Je veux dire, pour une Organisation, on est peu…

-Nous sommes dans le second QG du pays. Dans le premier sont les plus vieux et les plus jeunes. Les anciens sont là aussi.

-Les anciens ?

-Les Cetras, si tu préfères. Enfin, les plus âgés des Cetras, vu qu'Aérith en est une et qu'elle est quand même ici. C'est un ancien peuple qui s'est allié avec les Gardiens il y a quelques siècles. »

Les frères hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris, bien que personne ne leur ait posé la question.

« -Comment avez-vous réussi à ne jamais avoir été repérer par les gens des alentours ? demanda une deuxième fois Sora.

-Premièrement, répondit Axel, il y a le kekkai, deuxièmement, j'ai entendu dire que les gens faisait courir des rumeurs comme quoi il y aurait des fantômes qui traînent par ici… »

Il rit avant de continuer.

« Je ne sais pas qui a lancé ça, mais ça nous arrange bien. Même si j'espère ne pas ressembler à un fantôme ! Et troisièmement, tu en as vu beaucoup toi, des gens près d'ici ? »

Il sourit d'un air satisfait et Sora devait avouer qu'il marquait un point…

Roxas rit, rapportant l'attention sur lui ainsi que 3 regards interrogateurs.

«J'avais une dernière question, dit-il, mais je l'avais posée à Naminé, donc j'attendrais. »

Après qu'Axel se soit levé soudainement en leur disant qu'il était temps que chacun regagne sa chambre et aille dormir, Sora, Roxas et Kairi sortirent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Riku et Naminé. Cette dernière sourit.

« -Hé bien, on voulait voir si on pouvait encore répondre à certaines questions, mais à ce que je vois, on arrive trop tard.

-Tant mieux ! Rétorqua Riku. Je suis lessivé. »

La blonde sourit ironiquement en tournant sa tête vers lui.

« -Tu parles ! Tu es celui qui fait le moins de nous trois !

-Même pas vrai ! Et t'es pas aussi légère que t'en a l'air, je te signale ! »

Il lui tira la langue, à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

« _Est-ce que la fatigue peut changer quelqu'un comme ça ?_ » pensa naïvement Sora.

L'argenté bailla, les regarda, leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de retourner dans sa chambre à l'étage supérieur.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même.

XxXxXxX

Le lendemain, personne ne croisa ni Riku, ni Naminé ni Yuna. Axel et Kairi avaient expliqué aux jumeaux qu'ils ne pouvaient voir personne avant la cérémonie, pour qu'ils puissent se préparer. Ils ne purent donc les apercevoir que pendant le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner.

Le soir venu, Yuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter de sa chambre, cherchant son haut de kimono, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un blond était entré dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha d'elle quand elle avait le dos tourné et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, causant un léger hoquet de surprise de la brune.

« -Ti…Tidus ?! Bégaya-t-elle, la nervosité évidente dans sa voix. , Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir…

-Relax. J'ai l'autorisation de Lulu. Elle doit savoir que tu es en train de t'agiter comme un enfant…

-Tidus !

-Je plaisante ! Mais tu es nerveuse, détends-toi bon sang ! »

Il caressa doucement son bras et posa un léger baiser dans son cou. L'Invokeur se détendit au contact. Il eu un léger sourire avant de murmurer à son oreille :

«-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas de haut, dis-moi…

-Hé bien…, dit-elle en rougissant, Je… Je ne le trouve pas… »

Tidus la lâcha, la regarda et rit de bon cœur avant de se diriger d'un pas sûr vers un des tiroirs. C'était comme ça, Tidus était pratiquement toujours sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il ouvrit le tiroir sans hésitation, retirant le haut de kimono.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Un sourire de dessina sur le visage de Yuna, tandis qu'elle courait dans les bras de son amoureux, visiblement soulagée.

« -Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci merci !

-De rien. Demande toi plutôt ce que tu ferais sans moi ! »

Elle rit, tapant le nez de Tidus avec son doigt avant de récupérer son haut des mains de ses mains. Elle l'enfila puis lui demanda :

« -Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je me disais que ça ne serait pas juste que Riku et Naminé puisse se voir et toi que tu restes toute seule ! »

Yuna marqua une légère pause, hésitante.

« -Tu crois vraiment qu'ils…

-Riku était bien amoureux de Naminé quand ils étaient petits !

-Rien ne dit qu'il l'est toujours… Et maintenant, Sora est là…

-Tu penses vraiment que Riku et Sora vont être amoureux ?

-D'après ce que les Cetras avaient dit à Riku… Va savoir. »

XxXxXxX

Sora tourna la tête quand il vit la femme ''effrayante'' qu'il avait vu la veille descendre les escaliers, suivie de Yuna, Naminé et Riku dont les habits étaient cachés par les longs manteaux noirs. On pouvait juste voir les longues jupes noires de Yuna et Naminé ainsi que le pantalon noir de Riku dépasser. L'argenté portait une grosse caisse, Naminé une plus petite et Yuna avait quelques panier en osier ainsi qu'un long bâton. La femme avait elle aussi des paniers.

Sora s'approcha de Kairi et lui chuchota :

«-C'est qui cette femme ?

-C'est Lulu, celle dont on vous parlait hier. »

Alors c'était elle, la fameuse Lulu ? Sora comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait sentit une telle aura magique émanant d'elle.

Ils s'approchèrent de Riku qui fût, après Lulu, le premier à avoir fini de descendre les escaliers.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette caisse ? Tu es sûr que tu tiendras ? Le taquina Axel, ça à l'air lourd.

- Ce que j'ai dans cette caisse, c'est ce que vous allez manger après que l'on se soit fatigué à faire cette cérémonie !

-Arrête de te plaindre ! répliqua Kairi en riant, soit content que ça ne soit pas toi tout les deux ans !

-Encore heureux !

-On mange là-bas ? »

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Sora, qui venait de poser la question et qui se sentait soudainement idiot. Riku soupira.

« -Ouaip. C'est près d'un grand lac, c'est agréable de manger là-bas.

-AAH ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous pour regarder qui venait de crier. Naminé venait de se trébucher dans sa jupe. Axel, Kairi, Sora et Riku avancèrent d'un pas, mais le plus rapide fut Roxas qui couru directement, rattrapant Naminé avant qu'elle ne tombe. Heureusement qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques marches du sol !

« -Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci. »

Elle se redressa et remercia encore une fois Roxas, avant de rejoindre Yuna et Lulu, faisant signe à Riku de venir. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les trois femmes et ils partirent.

XxXxXxX

Plus tard, ils partirent eux aussi vers le lac.

Les deux frères étaient ébahis par la beauté du paysage. Le lac était grand, de chaque côté de la rive s'étendait la forêt qui semblait avoir été coupée juste pour pouvoir laisser le lac et un espace devant, rendant l'endroit fort agréable. La pleine lune se reflétait parfaitement dans l'eau, l'ensemble rendant l'atmosphère presque…magique.

Le groupe s'assit près d'une des caisses de nourritures, jetant des regards autour d'eux.

Yuna se trouvait devant le lac, habillée en Kimono mais pieds nus. Riku et Naminé étaient de chaque extrémité, pieds nus eux aussi. Naminé était vêtue d'une longue jupe noire avec un haut blanc dévoilant son dos et elle portait aussi plusieurs bracelets. Riku était habillé tout de noir avec un pantalon et une veste laissant dévoiler le début de son torse.

Quelqu'un, apparemment et sûrement Lulu, lança un sort qui donna l'impression qu'une pluie d'étoiles tombait. Quelques exclamations de surprise et d'étonnement retentirent et ensuite, le silence se fût.

La cérémonie allait commencer.

---

**(1) **_**Je confirme u.u**_

**(2) **_**Définition plus bas :3**_

ENFIN ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était long ce chapitre ! (plus que les autres en tout cas...) J'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à la fin x.x Désolée pour le retard…

Merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt au prochain chapitre qui, j'espère, arrivera plus vite :) –retourne écouter la musique du film ''La soupe aux choux'' et se promets de bosser le plus vite possible-


	6. Chapitre 5:Hijo de la Luna

Bien le bonjour jeunes gens xD Me revoilà donc après presque deux mois d'absence u.u J'en suis affreusement désolée… Après l'école qui a recommencée,la fic avec Becca,le dessin,le piano,les interros qui ont pas mal croulées,mon habituelle flemme et des excuses que je peux pas dire pour me justifier parce qu'elles ne sont pas vraies (XD), je reviens XD Par contre,le chapitre risque d'être court,car j'ai envie qu'il soit centré pleinement sur la soirée de la cérémonie,et pas autre chose. :-) Cependant,comme c'est les vacances de Toussaint,si je suis motivée,il y a des chances pour que je fasse un autre chapitre dans la semaine,et qui sait,si je me lance,une fic qui me trottine dans la tête depuis un bout de temps :P Maintenant,vu ma lenteur,jvais pas faire de promesses hein…

Donc pour en revenir à l'histoire (j'arrête de parler après,j'l'e jure XD),je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson « Hijo de la Luna » pour vous mettre totalement dans l'ambiance. :-)Pour ma part,je vous conseillerais aussi la version par Loona,qui a,je trouve,une plus belle voix que celle de la chanteuse de Mecano. Soit xD

Vala,bonne lecture !

**NB : Ne me demandez pas la traduction des paroles,je les donnerais dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Disclaimer :**Tous les persos sont à Square…Sniffff…Je voulais mon Riku et ma Naminéééééé…

_**Requiem for a Dream**_

_**Chapitre 5:**_

_**Hijo de la Luna**_

Yuna s'avança lentement, la nervosité pouvant se sentir dans chacun de ses pas. Quelques exclamations de surprise se firent entendre lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur le lac. La surprise laissa place à l'émerveillement quand elle marcha sur l'eau, ses pieds créant une onde à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur le sol.

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta dans ce qui semblait être le milieu du lac et leva son bâton. Comme un signal, une douce musique commença après son geste.

Elle se mit à danser, parfaitement sur le rythme de la mélodie, l'eau s'agitant et semblant suivre tous ses mouvements.

Et puis, un chant. Une voix douce, mélodieuse, mais semblant venir de nulle part.

_Tonto el que no entienda  
Cuenta una leyenda  
_

Tout le monde regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver à qui pouvait bien appartenir la voix.

_Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuro la luna hasta el amanecer_

Sora dirigea instinctivement son regard vers le lac. Riku et Naminé s'étaient eux aussi avancés, pendant que Yuna continuait sa danse.

_Llorando pedia  
Al llegar el dia  
__Desposar un calé_

Et enfin, il vit la personne qui chantait. Il vit d'où provenait cette voix.

_"Tendras a tu hombre, piel morena  
- Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena -  
Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él_

Naminé.

_Que quien su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer."_

La jeune fille chantait, en avançant, Riku faisant de même. Il finir tout deux par se rencontrer au milieu du lac, un peu devant l'Invokeur.

Ce qui sembla être le refrain commença.

_Luna, quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer._

La musique avait pris en intensité et en rythme. Riku, lui, avait pris la main de Naminé dans la sienne. Et simplement, ils commencèrent leur danse.

_Dime, luna de plata,  
? Qué pretendes hacer  
Con un hijo de piel ?  
_

Sora regardait la scène, émerveillé. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi magique.

…

_Hijo de la luna_

On aurait put croire que seules des ombres dansaient sur le lac, et pourtant, le reflet de la pleine lune permettait de percevoir distinctement le moindre des gestes.

_De padre canela nacio el niño  
Blanco como el lomo de un armiño_

Tout semblait irréel, impossible. Et en même temps, l'intensité du moment le rendait vivant.

_Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna,  
Niño albino de la luna.  
_

Tout semblait fait à la perfection. Pas un seul faux pas. Pas un seul instant la cérémonie ne perdait de sa magie.

_"! Maldita su estampa,  
Este hijo es un payo  
Y yo no me lo callo !"_

Pendant une durée de peut-être une minute, voir moins, on n'entendit que la mélodie, Naminé ayant cessé de chanter. Au fond de lui-même, Sora espérait que la jeune fille chanterait vite à nouveau. Il aimait entendre sa voix.

Enfin, le chant repris.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano :  
"? De quién es el hijo ?  
Me has engañado, fijo."_

_Y de muerte la hirio._

_«Comment arrive-t-elle à chanter ainsi et à danser sans avoir l'air de s'essouffler ? » _se demanda Sora, impressionné par le volume de la voix de la blonde, qui semblait résonner dans toute la forêt.

_Luego se hizo al monte  
Con el niño en brazos  
Y alli le abandono._

Et pour la dernière fois, Naminé reprit le refrain.

_Luna, quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata,  
? Qué pretendes hacer  
Con un hijo de piel ?  
Hijo de la luna_

La musique se calma, laissant prévoir la fin. La blonde finit d'une voix plus douce.

_Y las noches que haya luna llena_

_Sera porque el niño esté de buenas,_

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguara la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna …_

Soudain, les trois s'arrêtèrent et la mélodie reprit une tonalité plus forte.

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguara la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna …_

Et la cérémonie s'acheva.

XxXxXxX

« J'en peux plus… »

Dès que Riku et Naminé étaient revenus vers leurs amis, la première chose que fit l'argenté fut de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Naminé s'était assise près de Kairi, qui préparait la nourriture qui se trouvait dans la petite caisse qu'on leur avait apportée après la cérémonie.

Les deux filles rigolèrent à la remarque du jeune homme. Kairi tendit les sandwiches aux trois autres garçons, qui les acceptèrent avec plaisir.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Sora de t'aider alors ,» demanda Kairi en tendant un sandwiche à Riku.

Le garçon marqua un temps de pause avant de répondre nonchalamment :

« -Je m'en passerai.

-Heu…, commença Sora avec un air étonné, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? »

Naminé mordit dans son propre pain avant de se tourner vers Sora pour lui répondre.

« -En fait, les Gardiens et les Élus étant liés par des liens très puissants, un Gardien a le pouvoir de ''relaxer'' son Élu, et vice versa. Comme quand une personne de ta famille te tiens dans ses bras, ça te relaxe, ça te calme. Tu comprends ?

-Oui… »

Son regard s'assombrit et il baissa la tête. Son corps tremblait par légères secousses. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, toutes ces nouvelles, il avait été un peu éloigné de cette réalité qui venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Il était orphelin. Son père. Sa mère. Ils étaient morts. C'était fini. Plus jamais son père ne le taquinerait. Plus jamais sa mère de le prendrait dans ses bras. Plus jamais ils n'iraient dans les bois avoisinants pour une simple promenade de famille. Plus jamais il n'aurait droit à ce bonheur que seuls eux pouvaient lui apporter. Jamais.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de réprimer ses sanglots, laissant échapper quelques hoquets.

« Ne pleure pas. »

Sora leva brusquement la tête, se tournant par réflexe vers son frère. Ce dernier avait aussi baissé la tête, mais ne semblait pas pleurer. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui venait de parler. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Cette voix…c'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette voix qu'il avait l'impression de connaître par cœur alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis deux jours, cette voix…

Celle de Riku.

Son sourire était forcé et ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse.

« Ne pleure pas. J'ai vécu la même chose, je sais que ça fait mal, mais s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. »

Le brun regarda son Gardien les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, de petites larmes au coin de ses yeux. Axel regarda Riku tout aussi étonné, avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« -Ha lala, Riku… Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu joues les sans-cœur, tu fais comme si tu ne te préoccupais de rien, mais tu supportes toujours pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer.

-Tais-toi ! Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ?! J'te jure… »

Axel eu du mal à se retenir de rire, Riku fulminait, Kairi et Naminé avait des sourires mi-exaspérés et mi-heureux, Roxas avait retrouvé le sourire ainsi que Sora, qui affichait un timide mais sincère sourire.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, continua l'argenté en reportant son attention sur Sora, j'ai été dans le même cas. Mes parents sont morts sans que je puisse leur dire au revoir ou combien je les aimais. C'est dur, je sais, mais je pense que tu pleures n'est pas ce qu'ils voudraient. Ce qu'on peut faire par égard pour les morts, c'est de continuer à vivre pour eux, de vivre en en profitant, tu ne crois pas ? Alors ne pleure pas. »

Le brun laissa sa dernière larme couler le long de sa joue, avant de l'essuyer du revers de sa main en hochant la tête affirmativement en souriant. Les mots semblaient s'être coincés dans sa gorge et il se contenta donc de donner un regard de remerciement à son Gardien. Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire combien ce dernier était complexe et dur à comprendre… Il ressemblait à un livre dont les révélations n'arrivent qu'à la fin et pas avant. Et Sora mourrait d'envie d'arriver à la fin de ce ''livre''.

Axel eut de nouveau un sourire ironique et s'apprêta à lancer une nouvelle remarque à Riku, mais Roxas lui couvrit les mains avec sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler et se dépêcha de poser sa question à Kairi avant que le roux ne puisse reparler :

« -Donc, si je comprends bien, les Élus ont un effet ''relaxant'' sur leurs Gardiens et vice versa ?

-D'une certaine manière. Ça dépend aussi des relations qu'entretiennent les deux.

-Ah… »

Axel se pencha vers son Élu, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à mieux comprendre, Roxy ? »

''Roxy'' se tourna vers son Gardien, son expression à mi-chemin entre l'indifférence et l'ennui.

« -De 1, je pense que j'ai suffisamment compris pour ne pas avoir besoin de ton aide, de 2, je ne sais pas où tu as été me chercher ce surnom débile, mais essaye seulement de l'utiliser encore une fois et je te jette au fond de ce lac.

-Pffft, pouffa Sora, à ta place, Axel, je ferais attention, je connais mon frère, il en serait bien capable ! Il m'a déjà jeté dans une rivière où on jouait parce que je l'ai appelé comme ça trop de fois ! »

Les filles rigolèrent tandis que Naminé posait sa tête sur les genoux de Kairi qui s'était accroupie. Elle regarda Riku qui s'était de nouveau allongé dans l'herbe.

« -Riku, soupira cette dernière, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines. C'est agréable.

-J'ai dit que je m'en passais. J'en ai pas be…

-Tais-toi. »

Le ton était dur et froid, mais ce n'était pas Riku qui avait parlé. C'était Sora. Ce dernier s'était levé et regardait son Gardien, une expression qui ressemblait à de la colère mais avec une pointe d'amusement s'étant dessinée sur son visage. Il s'accroupit juste devant la tête de Riku.

« -Que…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire. Alors tais-toi. C'est bien comme ça ? »

Le brun avait pris la tête de l'argenté entre ses mains et l'avait posée sur ses genoux. Riku avait émit un léger hoquet de surprise avant de se détendre, un soupir satisfait passant à travers ses lèvres.

« Ça te va ? » demanda Sora, son ton étant maintenant inquiet. Il avait peur d'avoir mal fait et que l'autre soit en colère contre lui, mais fût vite rassuré quand il vit que l'autre hocha simplement sa tête, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« -Je te l'avais dit, têtu ! lui dit victorieusement la blonde, ça doit être plus agréable qu'avec elle…non ?

-Mhm.

-Elle ? demanda curieusement Sora.

-la précédente Élue de Riku. Ils se détestaient. De la haine pure. Je ne te raconte pas la première fois qu'ils ont essayé de faire ce que tu viens de faire maintenant. Je ne peux pas parler à sa place, mais on a tout de suite vu à la tête de Riku que ça ne lui avait pas plût **du tout. **

-Ne me le rappelle pas…

-Et heu…, commença Sora, que… qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

-Elle est morte. »

Sora regarda Riku, étonné de la spontanéité avec laquelle le jeune homme avait répondu. Il ne semblait pas avoir de regrets, de remords ou de même de peine.

« -Tu…Tu n'as pas été affecté ? Je…Je veux dire…Tu ne sembles même pas être triste…

-Sincèrement, j'ai été choqué au moment même et un peu triste, mais c'est tout. Je la détestais. Et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Je la détestais vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si mon monde c'était écroulé. J'ai été un peu triste, mais ça se résume à ça. Tu comprends ?

-Pas…Pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais vraiment détesté quelqu'un. »

_« Même pas toi._ Pensa –t-il. _Je déteste juste la manière dont tu me traites. Je ne comprends plus rien… »_

« -Est-ce que…, commença Kairi, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? Les morts ne sont pas vraiment mon sujet préféré…

-Tu as raison, répondis Axel. »

La conversation changea de sujet et la précédente Élue ne fût plus citée…

XxXxXxX

« Riku ! »

Le concerné s'arrêta et se tourna vers Axel. Ils avaient décidés qu'il était tard et qu'il était temps de retourner au QG. Certains étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps, d'autres étaient toujours au lac.

« -Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Arrête de te mentir.

-… Quoi ? »

Le roux jeta un coup d'œil devant lui, vérifiant que Sora était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre. Celui-ci était tout devant, en train de parler avec Kairi, suivit de près par Roxas et Naminé. Axel et Riku étaient assez loin derrière eux pour ne pas être entendus.

« -Je veux dire par là que tu ne peux pas continuer de fuir la réalité. Les Cetras l'ont prédit Riku, elles…

-Ces vieilles folles ont racontés n'importe quoi !

-Tu traites Aérith de folle maintenant ?

-Elle n'a rien prédit, elle… !

-Elle l'a confirmé. Riku, ouvre les yeux. Ce que peut faire un Élu pour son Gardien dépend des rapports qu'ils entretiennent ou qu'ils vont entretenir, des liens qui sont déjà tissés. Quand Sora a mit ta tête sur tes genoux, tu aurais dû voir ton expression. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi calme, aussi en paix. Quand Naminé t'a taquiné, avant de partir, en disant que tu apprécierais de dormir là, je j'ai entendu ta réaction. Tu l'as dit très bas, mais je t'ai entendu.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-''Alors j'aimerai ne pas me réveiller.''

-… »

L'argenté baissa la tête, incapable de regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

« -Tu vois ? Tu ne sais pas mentir. Ouvre les yeux et essaye déjà d'entretenir de bons rapports avec ce gamin ! Ça arrivera tôt ou tard, tu le sais. Alors fait-le avant de le regretter.

-Tu…

-Hé ! Les escargots ! Vous êtes à la traîne !! Dépêchez-vous !! Ou on continue sans vous ! »

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête pour voir Kairi qui leur criait de se dépêcher et les autres qui les attendait sagement. Le regard de Riku s'arrêta sur Sora, qui affichait un grand sourire, semblant rire de leur retard.

« On arrive ! » se dépêcha de répondre Axel.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Riku avant de rejoindre les autres.

« Penses-y. »

L'argenté soupira.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi… »

---

Oooh il était plus long que je ne l'aurai pensé ;p J'espère qu'il vous a plût :-)

A la prochaine, en espérant qu'elle arrive rapidement…

Ah ! J'oubliais !

Joyeux Halloween tout le monde !! Si vous voulez vous faire une belle trouille, vous pouvez toujours regarder 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'. Moi, je regarderais plus jamais…

Allez, tchaw ! ;)


End file.
